<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Covers (VMarsTrek fics) by VeronicaMarsFanArt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700529">Covers (VMarsTrek fics)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt'>VeronicaMarsFanArt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaMarsFanArt/pseuds/VeronicaMarsFanArt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- The one where Logan lives...Veronica's spiral<br/>- Long Way Home<br/>- DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill<br/>- Motor LoVe</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The one where Logan lives...Veronica's spiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/gifts">VMarsTrek</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835234">The one where Logan lives...Veronica's spiral</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek">VMarsTrek</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007410">Long Way Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek">VMarsTrek</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659787">DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek">VMarsTrek</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592700">Motor LoVe</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek">VMarsTrek</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50186651622/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Long Way Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50389664376/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. DJ Indigo-go and the Radio Buzzkill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50670280537/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Motor LoVe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/50841989252/in/dateposted/"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>